Virtually ever person in the western world, and in fact, people anywhere in the world, have worn a garment with a pocket. Such garments are provided with one or more little bags used to hold small items. Such a bag-like receptacle is typically either fastened to, or inserted in, an article of clothing. In European clothing, pockets had their origin in purses hung from a belt, which could be concealed beneath a coat and reached by way of a slit in the outer garment. Any sack of a small size, e.g., about the size of an outstretched human hand or smaller, may be referred to as a pocket. Today, however, they are most commonly found sewn into, or forming an integral part of, our garments.
The pocket concept has caught on tremendously, with the possible exception of women's formal wear, such that most people in the western world wouldn't even consider buying an outfit without pockets. Still, there are drawbacks to pockets. For instance a person may lose an item left in his/her pocket. This may occur, typically, in one of to ways. First, the pocket may develop a hole and an item stored in the pocket may drop out through such a hole. Second, because the upper portion of the pocket is typically open, items placed in it may fall out from there.
Expounding further on the second situation, the pocket being open at the top, this is typically not a problem when the garment wearer is in a standing position. Gravity ensures that items in the pocket do not fall out of an upper opening. However, especially in the case of men's swim wear and lounge wear, the fabrics used are typically much smoother, the pockets less tight against the body of a wearer, and the positions of the pocket less upright. Such clothes are typically worn while lounging on a couch, sitting in a car or elsewhere, or lying down. It is common to find, after exiting from a taxi, or after getting up from a beach chair, or alighting from an amusement park ride that cellular phone or keys are no longer in their pocket.
Thus, there exists an unsolved need in the prior art to develop a device for storing items on one's person on a temporary basis which is more secure. Ideally, such a device should be non-disruptive to the general practices of people, as currently prevalent.